Love is Funny
by Konallei
Summary: [Ch 2]Cagalli made her first confession but he declined, leaving her dissapointed. Now, two years later, they get to be close by destiny. What happens when he now is the one developing feelings for her when she has no feeling for him? AC
1. Prelude

* * *

"_Love is Funny"_

_0_

'_Prelude'_

It happened two years ago, when I had my first crush: him, the handsome and intelligent boy. The tipical boy that has his fans secretly watching him with shining eyes, I always laughed at them since I never thought that I would be one of them, not really a fan, but to like that kind of boy. Though now that I think about it, it is difficult not to notice such a boy nor to have even small crush on him: he is my same age, is atlethic, handsome, has good grades- not the top ones but still good ones- even if he does not really like to study, that is what he always says. Taller than me with a charming smile and has beautiful emerald eyes that takes my breath away. Plus, he has a really cool motorcicle which he uses to practice motocross, he comes from a wealthy family and I know that (another good point).

First, I thought as any other girl that he was cute but nothing more, OK, handsome and all but still, just a good looking boy in my classroom. Sometimes I giggled to myself, how lucky. Altought, I was really happy to have my feet on the Earth so I would not end up like the other girls who would be day dreaming about him in class. Another point in my favor was: I would still focus in class, because I was not letting anyone get between my grades, I like to be the top one or at least the top ten from among the thousands of students who study in the same university I go. I am proud of myself. No less, I would turn, sometimes, to see him, he was, like I say, something enjoyable to see.

Days passed with time and I started to grow some annoying feelings for him so distraction was on its way, it was the last thing I wanted. My grades started to drop just like my friends because we were, like we said, with a major girly problem. Major: because even if it looks like simple, it is not, I have experience on it! Love things are too complicated for my taste.

I am one of the few girls that haven´t had a boyfriend so far, and I am twenty years old now. I had some few crushes but nothing like what happened with him, it was somehow special, since my usual crushes would not even last a week. But he was different or it was maybe because I had to see him four days from the five that I studied back then. Crossing the fiction line to the girly fantasy was really easy not to notice, even for me, for a really realistic girl, like my father usually says. But finally I realized what had happened to me and I had to take action before my mid term exams started or my grades would go underground and my pride of not being a stupid blonde girl.

As I said before, having him in my class was lucky but also my dispair so I had to make it an advantage. Casually I would talk to him and I was able to chat with him even a minute and then improved until I got his e-mail, of course not just his but his friends too, and they turned to be now, good friends of mine. A lucky strike.

Time passed by and it was almost two months since I realized I had this crush on him. I had decided to tell him that I liked him the first week that I figured out what was going on with me but my friends looked at me with shocked faces and started to yell at me that I should not do that, I talked to my father too, but the only thing he said was just to trust myself. Really useful…

On a week before my dreadfull exams I decided that this was the perfect time to tell him, even if he didn't feel the same way I did, at least I would not be with the annoying thing in my mind asking what would happen if I tell him…?

One thing I had clear:he was a distraction that I needed to get rid of, since my best friend Lacus helped me remember that he was just a crush that had more influence since I almost saw him everyday **and** he was indeed really good looking. Even a girl like me, who had her school days in just a girl's school, knows who is really cute and who is not, even a tomboy like me, knows it.

That day, I will sure not forget, because it was the first time I ever said "I like you." It was Saturday, after I did lamely one of my exams, I was so mad since I forgot almost everything I studied just because I forgot my wallet and had to look all over the campus for a stupid professor, so he would tell the miss who would be watching us that I do study here but forgot my ID. I was supposed to get a perfect score but dang me for forgetting everything! Plus trafic was horrible and got home in fifty minutes from my usual fifteen. I was so pissed that day so I made up my mind to tell him that same day… but by MSN. I love technology and Internet!

And I hate him!(I have my reasons)

Our conversation started as always, being me who always starts talking even at classes, is always the same… If I don´t make the first move, he would not ever do something and when is a talking matter I always have to get him to talk to me. That time, I first tried to get some information about his work because we had this final essay to do and I did not know where to start, I asked him anyway, even knowing that there was a really tiny posibility that he would had some of his work already done…

"hey, then when are you going to finish it?"

'the day before we have to give it'

"lol everything on the last minute, right?"

'yeah, lol'

"hey, can I ask you something?"

'yes, ask away'

"but lets just keep it between us, ok?"

'ok'

I remember that my heart was beating really fast and I was indeed nervous even knowing that he was just a crush since I didn't fall for him… I haven't fallen in love with anyone, not yet…

"is it true that Dearka told you that I wanted to ask you to go to the cinema?"

'no, no he didn't'

That stupid Dearka fooled me again! I so hate him! I thought I could trust him since we are some kind of friends, I am not really sure if we are but I thought that maybe he could help me out. I was **so** wrong…

"that stupid Dearka! He is such a lier!"

He just laughed at my "comment" before I asked him for another question.

"what would happen if I tell you that I like you?"

It was funny, I wrote that laughing alone sitting on my chair, legs crossed while the cold winter was cooling my fingers on my lap top, waiting for his answer. This was it, the final day of the doubts Dearka helped to build, although I was at fault too. Somehow my awful morning seemed not so terrible after all because I was finally doing something about the thing that had being bothering me for so long. Another funny thing was that he took his time because he usually answers me right away, this time he took some minutes…

'ha ha I have no idea'

"ha ha, i took you by surprise, didn't I?"

I think we both were laughing, I was certain that **I** was really laughing. My heart went back to its normal beating although I was kind of dissapointed I was not sad, must be because I did not had serious feelings for him…

'ha ha yeah'

"it is ok if you don't know since I know it was a bit rush but I hope that everything can stay as it is and that I still want to be your friend ;)"

'ha ha yes of course'

That was it, my first confession. To my surprise and joy, everything stayed normal, so normal that it was like I never said a word about my feelings for him… After that I really appreciated that he did not mention it ever and it seemed like he didn't tell anyone about it. Though I do suspect that he told Dearka because later he started to sing 'a girl in love is around here' Of course, I ignored him.

My classes stayed as usual but my grades started to get higher since I finally could focus. Concentrate. I continued my life just as he did, not bothering in remembering what had happened then, although when I do, I laugh. Is something funny that happened in my life, something I don't want to forget since it was my first time to experience matters of the heart in which I learned that my brain couldn't take full control over my feelings, at least not as much as I thought I would be able.

He was in a way someone I would not forget because I can say that he was my oficial fisrt crush ever after eighteen years of living without that kind of problems. He helped me realize, in a indirect way, that I was like any other girl who can have a crush and think some silly girly stuff and day dream some of the few times that happened… He made me feel like any other girl, he made me understand why my friends always said 'I want to stop thinking about him but I can't'. I think sometimes some things can't be helped.

* * *

Hello to all the ones who took their time to read this after my long absence, which is how I am going to start my new AC fic! Lol since most of my fics are AC anyway… This is a AU, taking as a beginning some parts of my personal life (XD inspiration comes from everywhere) though after the prelude I think everything is going to be just fiction. Hope you enjoy it, I really do because I might not write as good as I used to since it has being a long time since I have written something in English… yeah you guessed, summer break just started. 

Beta Reader: Ximena, who says: "Indeed, you are a shoujo writer" XD

Eternally Asuka


	2. Life is like a Bus Ride

"Love is Funny"

1

'Life is like a Bus Ride'

One word to describe how I felt in the last year: bored. I really don't know why but I find everything really boring or I just get bored really quickly. Nothing is interesting enough. Nothing I have found, yet.

Don't misunderstand it, I have my friends and I really love them but I guess since most of them are all paired up, I kind of end up bored of seeing them always together. Though I am really happy that they are happy. I guess it is not the right time yet. At least that is what I think or, better say, that is what my mother told me before she died. _You can't force love to happen._

Although I now can say that things are going to be different because I am living alone, in my own department. It was kind of difficult to convince my father but in the end I won. He admitted himself. I _was_ old enough to live alone. Not that I didn't like living with my uncle Kisaka, I loved him very much, he was almost like my father but it was just- I just wanted independence.

Cagalli Yula Athha was turning twenty this year and this new apartment in a well-known condo was her present. It had been a week since then, her new beginning at Vista Way, she liked it: people were friendly and some of her friends lived near-by, plus it had a lot of green areas, small lakes with ducks, two swimming pools, two tennis courts, two basketball ones and one soccer field. She usually saw some boys playing around when she went shopping or something and when she needed help there was always a nice boy to help her with her groceries. It was good to be a girl. Even when sometimes she acted like a feminist.

Wednesday.

First day of the new term. Why Wednesday? I have no idea.

"Hi," she greeted when she saw her friend with pink hair. It was almost ten in the morning, before her first class began. She was so happy that she got to choose a kind of late start. She hated to wake up early especially in the winter season. Everything was dull, some times misty and so cold!

"Hello Cagalli," she said smiling before reaching her in the hall, "I've being waiting for you."

"What? Am I late?" she frowned and asked looking at her watch innocently. "I'm on time according to my watch."

Lacus giggled. "No, your watch is fine. I just needed a word with you."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow. She looked suspicious, almost guilty. "What's wrong?" The question came out immediately as Lacus started to fidget under the blonde's golden orbs.

"Please forgive me, Cagalli," she started apologizing first, looking at her best friend, "but I made a last minute change in my schedule." Her last phrase barely reached her friend's ears.

"What?" She asked frowning. "What happened?"

"I- I've changed it," she repeated and added quickly seeing her not-so-happy-face, "but we still have some subjects together, three to be exact."

"Why?!" exclaimed in horror grabbing her bag with too much strength that was not necessary. She, well… they so wanted to have the same schedule.

The pink little princess thought it a lot before coming to classes, planning how she was going to tell Cagalli, she knew that she would not like the idea, especially since they have spent the last week talking about having the same schedule so they would be together in all the classes. "Something came up."

"By that, you mean, that Kira came up," she clarified with a tone that give her anger to show.

Lacus' eyes widened a little hearing her comment. "Y-yes but," started defending herself, "it is just that Kira told me that he was going to study, so-"

Cagalli cut in, "he is? I thought he went traveling, that he needed time to _relax,_" she emphasized the relax word, after all, Kira was really lazy in school stuff.

Her soft voice came out again to defend her boyfriend, "Yes, he is, that's why we, I mean, I, did some little changes in my schedule."

"So in short, you changed me for your boyfriend," she spoke with a cold voice but also showing she was hurt. She made a mental note: _Friends will come first if I ever have a boyfriend_. Lacus knew she was mad, but she could not help it, she wanted to be with her best friend as much as she wanted to be with her boyfriend. So she split in halves.

The blonde left out an exasperated grunt after she kind of read her best friend's thoughts. Trying to calm herself a little she talked again, "So, what _do_ we have together?"

The emphasized 'do' caused the result she wanted: Lacus looked guilty again. "Let me see: Statistics, Economics and Law …," she mentioned counting with her fingers.

She looked at the schedule she just took out from her large pink purse. Hoping to get a good face of her friend she smiled again. But…

Cagalli gasped in a very dramatic way. "Statistics, Economics and Law?!" she repeated in a pitched voice.

"Yes" Her answer was weak due to Cagalli's expression, the blonde looked indignant at the owner of the baby-blue eyes.

"You mean that you left me all alone in the subjects that have high probability to have a final group work?!" Cagalli said out loud feeling betrayed. Some people did turn to look at her while passing by.

Lacus opened her mouth but shut it after she could not find a decent answer. She was in trouble. Cagalli was right. She was indeed with a different class… with Kira.

"You know that Management **has** a final essay! Geez, you were the one who told me that!" Now Cagalli was yelling with her arms up towering her head while Lacus looked helpless since she didn't really think out it.

"I-I- Cagalli, I'm sorry I didn't think about the works, I forgot" she said weakly thinking that it was indeed her fault. And she felt really bad. She did really forget about all the works that she and her friend were going to do together. Cagalli herself could see the culpability in her friend, so she let out a heavy sigh. _Did love really make you forget things so easily?_

"OK, I'm sorry I yelled." She apologized trying to control her breath even if she still felt that her thrust was foo_led. Now she would have to go over her "lovely" experience. Struggle and fight if you want good grades. Doing almost every part of the job. And she thought that this time was going to be different, trusting that she would be with Lacus, who she knew well and liked, working together. But no, destiny is such a bully! She could only pray that she got lucky this time. She wanted good luck!_

Cagalli sighed again. "Let's just go to the Accounting class or we are gonna be late."

§

Bus. Buses. That was what she used to get herself to the university and back home. She did like to use them but having a car would not hurt anyone. Unfortunately, her father did not think she needed one just yet Other than that she could not complain, not after her father let her live on her own in her own apartment. She was free. Anyway, she liked it very much when she got the opportunity to just stare at the window on the bus, with nothing in mind, just watching how life moved around, away from her own. Life was OK, sometimes dull but OK.

She saw her reflect in the glass. She had grown up, not matter if she still liked to act like a child sometimes, she was not the same as before. She had matured and she just realized that now, while she was going back to Vista Way. Life was ironic. Her smile being seen by herself as she waited sitting on her seat.

Once she arrived, she resumed her walking until she got to her new place. She would not wait five hours until her next class doing nothing in the university. Damn her schedule. And her priority of having recommended professors made her schedule weird with some holes, two which was a five hour wait until the next class. She sometimes wanted to be like some others that did not really care about studies. Sometimes you even envy people that you would not ever think you would.

Suddenly, her gaze was diverted from her usual road decorated with tall trees. A blue-haired man just passed by her on his white car, she blinked. _He looked familiar. _Cagalli blinked again before making a funny but small 'o' form with her lips remembering who he was.

Finding herself amused to know that he lived at the same condo that she was now living, she continued her walk to her new home.

* * *

Hello to everyone again! Glad to be able to update as soon as i could, hehe. Sorry if i make you wait and sorry if it's too short but i wanted to introduce Athrun in the next chapter, making it a little cliff hanger in this ch. Hope you all enjoy and feel free to click on the GO button to send me your oppinions, critics, sugestions, questions, support, etc in the reviews! 

As always Beta Reader: Ximena! She liked my phrase : "You can't force love to happen" LOL and came up with the title since i forgot to put one LOL

Eternally Asuka


End file.
